


Dagger's Edge

by Dearland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Knife Play, Knifeplay, Mirror Universe, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearland/pseuds/Dearland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in a place as dark and dangerous as the Mirror-verse, Spock manages to give Uhura something very special on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dagger's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ Spock/Uhura Community 2011 Valentine’s Day Drabble-a-Thon.
> 
> Warning: Although not explicit, there is knife play within this fic.
> 
> I wrote this with the ST 2009 characters in mind; however, you can picture them as their ST:Original Series counterparts.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek and all associated characters are not mine.

**Mine**

The thought burned across her mind and almost made her falter with her precious task. Was it hers? Was it his? She preferred to think it was both theirs. 

**Hot**

Commander Spock kept his quarters at Vulcan norm. Not that she ever complained, after all, she grew up in one of the hottest regions on Earth. She could easily handle the dry heat that caressed along her naked body. It was his heated caresses, whether gentle or savage that gave her pause.

**Soulful**

His eyes as they stared up into her face. As a senior officer aboard the Imperial flagship, he made sure to keep them cold and detached. Here in the confines of his bedroom, they looked at her with dark promise and absolute trust. One glance into their intense depths was usually enough to make her wet with want and he knew it.

**Exquisite**

He lay beneath her in all his naked glory—tousled hair, parted lips—beautifully made. His only movement was the slight rise and fall of his abdomen. When she was finished, Uhura intended to pay it proper homage. 

**Green**

A tiny trickle of dark green came into view. For Humans it meant fertility and the promise of life. To a Vulcan, it was literally life, as in the blood of life. 

**Sharp**

The edge of the blade she carefully wielded. The dagger, with its wicked point and perfectly inlaid blood-ruby, had been his Valentine’s gift to her. A surprise, really, as she was not aware that he even celebrated the day. Upon entering his quarters tonight, he had pressed it tight to the column of her neck while he kissed her breathless. It had left a defined, shallow cut on her skin. Six months into their relationship and he could still surprise her.

**Star**

Nyota, it meant star in her native tongue. Khio’ri is the Vulcan word for star. Khio’ri, the word she was currently carving into the pale flesh of his upper chest. Her steady hands, making deft use of her present, she smiled with contentment. While she liked the dagger, it was this privilege, bestowed upon her, that counted as his true gift to her. 

**Love**

Her task completed, Uhura leaned forward and swept her lips across his. Spock’s fingers found their way into her hair as his he deepened the kiss into something meant to sizzle. She leaned further into him, pressing against the raw skin as pleasure made her restless. 

His lips left hers and they gazed at each other. “Happy Valentine,” he said.

An emotion, sharp, bright and more dangerous than any blade, welled up in her chest. 

Was it love? 

She frowned, frantic to push it away, but he placed a hand to the side of her face and she felt...delicious darkness. Saw it deep within his mind, wrapped in a green haze of passion. She knew then, it could be his most vicious motivator and that, were he to lose control, it would sweep him away.

“I. You. That is...” Dazed she found herself in an unusual situation. She was speechless.

“Words are not needed.” 

**Worship**

A twisting, twirling knot of happiness blossomed within her and Uhura felt giddy. She leaned forward into Spock, kissing him with every emotion he had unleashed within her starved soul. 

Uhura followed through on her silent promise to pay homage to his gorgeous form. She used her, hands, lips, tongue and hair to excite his every erogenous zone. Nails and teeth pressed then dragged where he liked it rough. Tongue, lips and the pad of her fingers teased across others, while she gloried in his every sigh and squirm. When her hair, mouth and hands eventually reached and focussed on the juncture of his thighs, he ripped the sheets, repeatedly uttering her name. As his rough voice floated around the room, she doubled her efforts of bodily devotion.

When he could take no more of her delightful torment without coming undone, she straddled him and joined their bodies in one quick reverent plunge. As they moved in concert, she closed her eyes, threw her head back and soared. Time and reality seemed to stretch for her as she climbed to greater heights. She opened her eyes and found Spock’s gaze fixed firmly on her. Moments later, eyes still locked, she watched him reach his rapture. In that moment, he laid bare everything he felt for her with his eyes and mind. Uhura came in that blissful instant with two scattered thoughts: He was correct; words were not needed where they were concerned and that she now understood what it meant to taste spiritual union.


End file.
